Undecided
by Kitsune-001
Summary: Yusuke and Kurama go to live with the XMen. They go there in order to keep an eye an a new student there that Koenma is positive about him or her wanting to take over the Neginkai for their enjoyment. Rated for Yusuke's mouth and future chapters. On Hold.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't hold any rights to either Yu Yu Hakusho nor do I hold any claim to X-Men. Those rights belong to FUNimation and Yoshihiro Togashi and Marvel Comics and Stan Lee

Chapter 1

"I don't care if the whole entire earth blows up! I'm not going to baby-sit a bunch of teenagers!" a loud voice demanded from behind a set of very solid oak doors. The owner of the voice was the former Reikai Tantei, Yusuke Urameshi.

"Yusuke! You are going like it or not!" a child-like voice demanded back.

"Koenma, last time I checked, your father had fired me and put a bounty on my head." Yusuke smarted off to the Demi-God of the Underworld.

"But, Yusuke! You are our only hope!!" Koenma whined.

"Koenma, I seem to remember you getting a new Tantei recently."

"I did, but she is not up to this caliber of mission yet."

"Oh, so your telling me that," he came closer to Koenma at this point, "you drag my ass out of bed at like _2:30_ in the fucking morning to tell me that you are sending me off on some suicide mission with a _newbie_!?"

Koenma sighed this was not going his way, "Actually, Yusuke I'm sending Kurama and you on this mission."

Yusuke's jaw dropped, "You know where he is?! I haven't seen him since his mother's wake."

Koenma smirked inwardly, "Yes I know where he is.

Yusuke glared at Koenma, "Then where the hell is he?!" Yusuke yelled at him not even hearing the door open up behind him.

"I'm right here Yusuke." A soft familiar voice told him from behind.

Yusuke spun on his heels. In doing so he came face to face with Kurama. A much paler and slimmer Kurama, but still Kurama, "Kurama you look like shit. Are you alright?"

Kurama smiled softly at Yusuke, "Yes Yusuke I'm fine."

"So, Kurama you're going with me on this mission?"

"Mission?" Kurama blinked at him.

Yusuke turned back to Koenma, "Did you not tell him anything?"

"Um…not yet."

"Well why don't you tell him now?"

"Fine. I'll tell you both the mission specs now." Koenma stated

"Koenma where does this mission take place?" Kurama asked.

"Well that's part of the problem."

"Koenma, where exactly are you sending us now?!" Yusuke said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Um….you see."

"Toddler, quit your yammering and tell us where you are sending us!"

"Yusuke, calm down I doubt he is sending us to some foreign country." Kurama shot Koenma a look.

"Well about that."

"Brat where in the hell are you sending us!"

"Yes, Koenma where are you sending us." Kurama said his eyes more gold flecked than either Yusuke or Koenma remembered them ever being.

"Um well…you see guys."

"Koenma, I'm beginning to lose my patience and we all know that I don't have that much to begin with." Yusuke glared.

"Alright. Yusuke, Kurama, you two will be attending a school for mutants in Westchester County in New York. "


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 2

"What time does our flight leave again?" Yusuke asked Kurama while digging through his closet in search of blankets for his friend. Kurama would be staying with him until they left for America.

"Friday at noon, Yusuke." Kurama said from his place against the wall.

"Damn. That's a week away. What was Koenma thinking telling us about the mission this early," Yusuke went deeper into his closet so that only his feet showed, "Damn it I _know_ I had blankets in here."

After a few more minutes of frenzied digging, Yusuke finally found the objects of his search, "About time."

"Yusuke, have you ever even cleaned out that closet?" Kurama asked pushing himself off the wall.

"Um…would you believe it if I said yes?" Yusuke grinned.

Kurama sighed and looked at Yusuke, "Yusuke…"

"Hehe you're right I haven't." Yusuke stated with a smirk.

Kurama shook his head, "You're crazy."

"Kurama, can I ask you a personal question?" Yusuke suddenly became serious as he sat on the floor.

"Depends on what it is Yusuke." Kurama sighed joining Yusuke on the floor.

Yusuke met Kurama's now solid green eyes, "What's up with you. I haven't seen or heard from you in almost two years and now you show up for this mission, looking…well like shit."

Kurama didn't break Yusuke's stare, "Truth be told Yusuke, I just wanted to be by myself for a while."

"You know Kurama a lot of people were worried about you." Yusuke said breaking his stare and looking at his own feet.

"I know Yusuke, but if I had told you all that I was leaving, I know that I would have gained shadows."

"Yeah, but I still wish you had told us. Some of us thought you were dead." Yusuke replied softly.

Kurama put two fingers under Yusuke's chin and lifted his head up so once again Yusuke's eyes met his, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you where I was going."

Yusuke's eyes widened, "How did you know it was me?"

Kurama smiled, "The way you said what you said."

"Heh, you caught me Kurama." Yusuke smirked.

Kurama smiled back at Yusuke, "Yu-kun, why don't we call the others?"

"I like that idea Kurama; I just hope Kuwabara isn't at work."

"At this time of night? What does he do now?" Kurama asked.

"Well after you disappeared, he went back to school and became a lawyer. I remember him saying that he was doing this incase one of us former Tantei ever got in trouble with the law. I bet he's regretting that decision now though." Yusuke told the red-head.

"Think we should call him?" Kurama asked.

"Nah, if he's sleeping I'll never hear the end of it." Yusuke replied.

"Ah. So it's just us then?"

"No, because if he's not busy and awake and he finds out that I saw you and didn't call, I'd never heard the end of it." Yusuke replied and stood up to go to the phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 3

Yusuke sighed as he began to dial Kuwabara number, -Every time I call his office I have to speak to his annoying ditzy office assistant.

Kurama who as sitting at the kitchen table reading the brochure Koenma had given to them before they had left his office looked up, "Anything wrong Yusuke?"

"No nothing's wrong," Yusuke told Kurama, "Hi yes, I was um…wondering if Kuwabara-san is available to talk?"

Kurama looked back down at the table to hide his growing smirk, he was not used to hearing Yusuke be so polite.

Hearing a slight chuckle from Kurama he turned to him and characteristically stuck his tongue out at him, "I'm on hold Kura. Oh hi, Kuwabara. What are you up to?" A slight pause followed by, "Oh, so when you going to done?" Another pause, "So…in about twenty minutes or so you wanna come over?" Yet another pause, "Alright see ya in twenty, Bye." He hung up the phone. Then he turned to Kurama, "Hey Kura-kun, Kuwabara's coming over, you wanna hide till he's been here awhile?"

Kurama grinned, "And when he's walking out the door scare the living shit out of him?"

Yusuke stared at Kurama, "Did you just say what I think you just said?"

Kurama laughed, "I might have Yusuke."

Yusuke sighed before sitting down, "So what's this school thing about?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "Yusuke, you're actually interested in a _school_?"

Yusuke grumbled something that sounded like, "Fuck no but Koenma begged me like the little baby that he is."

Kurama sighed he was still used to Yusuke's temper problem, "Here read this," Kurama slid the brochure toward his friend, "it will tell you what you need to know. Honestly after reading that even _I _am reluctant to go so Yu-kun try to keep an open mind."

Yusuke raised an eyebrow, "Alright." He looked at the piece of paper in his hand. Kurama glanced at the clock on the wall then looked at Yusuke, "Yu-kun, I'm going to go find a place to hide myself as you suggested. Where do you recommend?"

"Yusuke looked up, "Probably some where by the door." He looked back at the paper.

A few minutes after Kurama had left the room Yusuke felt Kurama's ki signature fade till even it was hidden. –Well Kurama your really are going all the way. I will not be surprised if he's in his fox form. - A few moments later he heard a knock on the door then Kuwabara's voice, "Damn it Urameshi it's fucking cold out here hurry up!"

Yusuke smirked, then yelled back, "A little cold never hurt anyone, I'll be there in a few seconds!" He stood up, and then went to let his friend inside.

Kuwabara was glaring at him when he opened the door, "What took ya so long Urameshi?"

"Kuwabara for your information I was reading a brochure that Koenma gave me for a mission."

Kuwabara looked at Yusuke like he had gone crazy, "You're actually doing something for Koenma?"

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara, "He made me an offer that I could not refuse." Out of the corner of his eye he caught a silver form make its way behind Kuwabara. –Screw the plan. If Kurama turns back to human form right now, he'll still get the same affect. - Almost as if Kurama had read his mind, he changed forms and in the kitsune's place stood the red-haired Kurama. Kuwabara felt the ki signature in the room change and turned to face the direction that it had changed from. He came face to face with Kurama. Kuwabara stared at him for a few minutes and turned to face Yusuke, "Urameshi, I told you that he wasn't dead!"

"Don't you think I knew that by now!"

Kurama sighed, "I _had _thought that by now the two of you would be civil to each other."

Yusuke laughed, "That's what Keiko said too."

Kuwabara looked at Kurama, "So where'd you disappear to?"

Kurama shrugged, "America, England, France, Germany, Russia, Australia, and China which is where Koenma found me."

Yusuke and Kuwabara stared wide eyed at the kitsune, "How in the hell?" Yusuke asked mirroring Kuwabara's own thoughts.

"Simple, I worked in America on a student visa and saved up money and when it expired instead of returning to Japan, I went to England I got another visa and worked there as well and the same goes for the rest of the countries that I went to with the exceptions of Russia and Australia." Kurama said with a straight face.

"Kuwabara can he do that?" Yusuke looked at his friend.

"Yes he can or at least I think he can. So Kurama what all did you do?"

"Well…in America I ended up working several jobs that all involved dealing with rather bitchy," he say both Kuwabara and Yusuke look at him, "yes I said bitchy co-workers, so after I got sick of that I went and worked a at nursery, and no Yusuke I did _not _watch nigen brats I worked with plants. In England, I got a job at a bookstore. In France, I ended up getting a job running a flower stand on the streets of Paris. In China I didn't have much time to find a job before Koenma found me."

Yusuke shuddered, "I could _never_ do any of that."

Kuwabara laughed, "Of course not Urameshi the longest lasting job you have ever had was with Koenma."

Yusuke pouted, "Yeah and if the brat paid us none of us would have had to work at all after we got dismissed. And you wouldn't have had to work in any of those countries. Speaking of that when did you learn French or _Russian_? I mean I know where you learned English and Chinese, but the others I have no idea what so ever."

Kurama shrugged, "Taught myself."

"Hey Urameshi was Kurama, 'The offer I could not refuse'?" Kuwabara teased his friend.

"Yeah and what about it?" Yusuke growled.

"Oh nothing…." Kuwabara trailed off.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1

Chapter 4

The night went by with out any problems, besides Yusuke and Kuwabara's usual bickering over issues many of which were just about trivial matters, just like old times. It was just before nine the next morning when Kuwabara left telling them that he had a case to work on and that he would hopefully see them before they left for America. Kurama and Yusuke, it would have been much more entertaining if their loud friend was coming with them. "So Kurama, we still have some time left before our flight leaves right." Yusuke asked leaning against a wall.

"Yes, Yusuke we still have a few days to get our bearings together until we have to leave." Kurama stated moving to the couch.

Yusuke followed his friend, "So, Kurama…."Yusuke stopped to think, "wanna spar or something'?"

Kurama looked at his friend surprised, the last time they had spared was during their first Tournament, "Sure Yusuke."

Yusuke grinned, "Alright!"

A few hours later found the two former Tantei winded and laying next to each other on the grass in a forest. "Geez, Kurama. You didn't loose your edge during your time over seas did ya?" Yusuke breathed

"No Yusuke, and I see that you didn't loose _your_ edge while I was gone." Kurama responded.

"Hey Kurama, what do ya think about camping out here tonight?" Yusuke said looking at the clouds drifting above them.

"I don't know Yusuke. Though it is peaceful out here, but isn't it to early to decide to stay out here all night?" Kurama glanced at Yusuke from the corners of his eye.

"Your right," Yusuke sighed sitting up, "Let's come back here later.

Kurama sighed as well, "Alright Yusuke."

A few days later found the two former Reikai Tantei, inside an airport getting ready to board the plane for their flight to America. As they sat waiting a rather large man with hair that appeared to have horns, under it passed them by muttering English curse words under his breath. He was looking a piece of paper as he passed them, not just once but twice. Yusuke looked at Kurama and snickered, "Think he's lost Kurama?"

Kurama looked at him, "He could be, "he stood up, "I'm going to see if I can help him out."

Yusuke wined, "Kurama. Don't leave me here."

Kurama looked at him before leaving, "Don't worry I'll be back." As Kurama approached the man and asked, in perfect though just slightly accented English, "Sir, did you need help finding something?"

The man turned to look at him, "No, I'm fine. I'm trying to find," he happened to glance his paper, "find two people, but I seem to have found one of them."

His words noticeably put the kitsune on guard, "Who exactly are you looking for?"


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: See chapter 1.

I warn you guys I'm trying to keep them in character, but it might get harder as the chapters continue.

Chapter 5

After sending a mental call to Yusuke to stay put the redhead asked again, "Who are you looking for?"

The man responded with a head nod in the kitsune's direction, "You're one of them. I can't seem to find your friend however. I was told you two would be together."

Kurama still wary asked, "Who might you be?"

The man answered him, "Name's Logan, I'm here to ask you to attend The Xavier Institute in New York."

Kurama relaxed a little now that he new this was someone with whom he would soon be working with, "I'll take you to my friend."

When Yusuke received Kurama's, message that he was coming back to the area he left Yusuke in he was expecting his partner to be alone. What he was not expecting was Kurama to come back with a man twice his size. "Ku-Shuuichi. Who's that?"

Kurama mentally winced the man was sure to have caught that, "Yusuke this it Logan. He's a recruiter from the school. He came to Japan to find us." In Makai, Kurama reprimanded his friend, "_Yusuke you need to be careful about calling me Kurama around these people. You don't know who could be working for Torron."_

"_Sorry."_ Yusuke muttered to the red-head, "Nice 'ta meet ya." Yusuke told the man that Kurama had brought back.

"So boys, when does this plane get to the States?" Logan asked.

Kurama was the one who responded, "Oh about noon tomorrow."

Yusuke who was also wondering the same thing just about fainted at the length of time that he would be in a tiny cramped place with a lot of strangers, "Shit Shuuichi are you serious."

Kurama laughed at his partner, "Yusuke, it won't feel like twenty-four hours."

Logan grumbled, "It'll feel more like thirty-six."

Yusuke grumbled something that sounded like smart-ass. Kurama shook his head slightly. Yusuke spoke up, "Much as I like standing here talking but," he pointed his thumb in the direction of the gate, "I think our plane is ready."

Kurama turned to look the way Yusuke directed to and sighed, "Logan, we must be going. I take it we'll see you in America?"

The man nodded and turned to leave. "Look for a tall African American woman with white hair. She'll take you to the institute."

The two young men bowed to the man, "Thank you. We'll keep an eye out for her."

Lagan walked off muttering in English, "Those are some weird kids."


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Chapter 6

The plane ride to America went reativly well for the recently renstated Reikai Tantei. There was only one problem with it however, and that was the length. About half was through the flight and half way around the world the sun began to set. Yusuke turned to Kurama who was half asleep and reading a book and asked, "Are we there yet?" Kurama didn't even look up as he muttered a no. Yusuke sighed and flicked on his _Game Boy_ for the thirteenth time since they stopped serving dinner. However, there was only so much of _Super Mario _and _Zelda_ Yusuke could take. After his twentyth consutive death in _Zelda _alone he growled and turned off the system and shoved it into his carry-on bag. He then turned to Kurama and whined, "Shuuichi! I'm bored!"

Kurama sighed and admitted defeat and closed his book as turned to Yusuke, "What did you need?"

"Talk to me or somthin'!" Yusuke wined.

"Alright Yusuke what did you like to talk about?"

"Like maybe why in the hell you didn't even attempt any of us while you were over-seas?

"Money. A call from any of my locations would have cost one of us a lot of it.."

Yusuke nooded in agreement, "Okay then. How about e-mail?"

"No computer."

"Regular old snail-mail?"

Kurama sighed, "The only reason that I can think of by the time that you would have gotten a letter, I would have moved on to another country, and most of the time I would have no clue where I would be staying next."

"Ah your forgiven, Shuuichi. So, when do you think that we'll get there?"

Kurama glanced out the window and saw a few city lights in the distance, "A few more hours Yusuke, I think we are just reaching America. We have a few layovers to go."

"Damn it," Yusuke muttered under his breath, "I'm really starting to hate this."

Kurama stifled a laugh, "You get used to it soon Yusuke."


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1.

Chapter 7

Kazuma Kuwabara used to not be the smartest member of the Urameshi Team, but now he could be considered up there with Kurama. So, when his friends told him that they were going to America for a mission his curiosity piqued. He decided that when he was done doing the research for his newest case that he was going to go and find Botan. Kuwabara sighed and glanced down at his desk, the case as giving him hell and finding Botan would be even harder. Ever since the team had been disbanded and they had been dismissed as Reikai Tantei, he had seen less and less of the blue haired ferry girl. After a few more hours of work on his case, he sighed and glanced at the clock. It read 1700. He stood up and stretched. As he walked out the door of his office and begin to take casual glances skyward. He was trying to attempt to find her. He sighed and stopped relying on his eyes to find her. After several minuets of trying to sense her, he finally found her circling the center of the city. He cracked a grin and took off toward the heart of the city. When he reached there, he found a bench, sat down, and waited until she saw him. Botan was currently waiting for her next job to happen so she was bidding her time by just circling the city square. Her eyes widened as she felt a familiar ki signature, she hunted for it as it was near her current location. She grinned when she saw Kuwabara sit down on a bench. She took her oar into a steep dive as she zipped toward him. Kuwabara glanced up at the sky to see where Botan was at, when he saw her diving at him, he stifled a yelp and got out of the way. Botan laded on the ground a few feet from where Kuwabara was just at. Botan gestured to an ally way where they could get Kuwabara onto her oar with out people seeing him vanish. At the alley, Botan pulled Kuwabara unto her oar and took off into the sky again.

After several minutes of flying the twosome landed in a rural area on the outskirts of town. Botan turn to him and attacked him with a hug, "KUWABARA! It's been a while!"

Kuwabara cracked a smile, "It has huh Botan."

"Yes. Did you need something Kuwabara? It's like you were looking for something."

Kuwabara laughed, "Actually Botan I was wondering what was up. Kurama and Yusuke both left for America early this morning. So, I was wondering if they had a mission or something like that."

Botan grinned. "They do have a mission, but I can't tell you anything about it. But, if you want you can hop on and go beat it out of Koenma-sama."

Kuwabara's grin grew slightly wider, "Sure. There are some things that I would like to talk to him about."

Botan giggled, "Hop on Kuw-kun and hold on."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Please see Chapter 1.

Author's Note: This Chapter and Chapters 6 and 7 were written in a car on the way to Colorado. So any mistakes or typos can be attributed to the road.

Hi Thoughts

"Hi" English

"_Hi_" Makai

"Hi" Japanese

Chapter 8

Kurama laughed at Yusuke's face as they stepped off of their final plane, "Happy that your on the ground again Yu-chan?"

Yusuke glared at the Kitsune, "Hell yes, I belong on the ground not the air. Why your not reacting the same way I am is beyond me."

Kurama laughed again, "I'm used to it Yusuke."

Yusuke glared at his companion on more time before they headed off to go and claim their bags. As they neared the baggage claim, a woman with long white hair approached them. Yusuke turned to Kurama and whispered, I think that she's that Ororo chick."

"Yusuke, behave please, and remember that in public that I'm Shuuichi." Yusuke nodded his response as the woman got close enough to exchange words with.

"You two must be Yusuke Urameshi and Shuuichi Minamino, I am Ororo Monroe. I'm here to take you to the Institute."

The two Tantei glanced at each other before they nodded their thanks.

At the Xavier Institute, the other mutants were gathered in the foyer of the mansion waiting for their newest members. Kitty Pryed turned to her friend Kurt Wagner and whispered, "They're from Japan right?"

Kurt nodded, "I think so."

"That's cool." Kitty responded as she thought to her self, Hope that they know English.

Scott and Jean sat on one of the few sofas in the foyer. Their thoughts were also on the two newest members of their group. "Do you know how old these arriving members are?" Scott asked Jean.

She thought for a moment and responded, "Twenty-one and twenty I think."

The only one not looking forward to the two new arrivals was Max the as of the moment newest arrival. He was deep in thought, I hope that these new arrivals are not those Reikai Tantei scum. I have come to far to be stopped now. He was snapped out of his thoughts by one of the mutants. "What do ya think these two are gonna be like?" Rogue asked him.

"Time will tell." Was the only response that he gave her. Rouge had a feeling that he had in a way dismissed her, just as a cat does to its owner. In many ways, this Max was like a cat, a very evil cat. Her instincts told her that something was off with this one. He was not to be trusted. She shook her head as she left the taller, black haired mutant alone with his thoughts, what ever they were.

Amara from her place at the window saw Ororo's car pull up, "They're here!" she called out to the others in the room. Scott and Jean stood up, as did the others on the other couches.

Ororo turned to the two boys that she had picked up at the nearby airport, she thought it was funny that they were on their way America at the same time that Cerebo had picked up their energy, she didn't mention any think to the two boy, but she made a mental note to mention something to the professor.

"So, Shuuichi? You ready for this. There are probably a **ton **of girls in there waiting for you." Yusuke teased.

"Please don't remind me of that Yusuke. I really hate fan-girls." Kurama responded with a grimace.

Yusuke laughed, "Things never change do they Shu-chan?"

Kurama glared at him, "No they don't."

Yusuke laughed as Ororo opened the door to their newest mission.

Eyes widened as Ororo also known as Storm lead the two foreign mutants into the mansion. Kurt whispered to Kitty, "I thought that there were two boys coming?"

Kitty nodded, "Same here."

Ororo looked toward the two most talkative members of the X-men. "Kitty, Kurt could you please show Shuuichi and Yusuke up to their room please?" The two addressed let out a soft sigh before approaching the two Japanese mutants. "If you two'll follow us we can show you to your room." Kitty told the two.

Kurama was the one to respond to Kitty's statement, "Thank you."

Kurt couldn't help but look shocked. Yusuke could tell he had tried to hide it, "Heh you thought that he was a girl huh?" he said with a look of amusement.

Kurt flushed a bright red as Kurama looked at him, "It happens all the time. Don't worry about it."

Kurt nodded as they went up the stairs, to their room.

It was later that night in their room that Yusuke and Kurama were able to talk.

"So, Kurama? What do you think of this place?" Yusuke asked reclining on his bed.

"It's interesting, Yusuke. What do you think of some of the people here?" Kurama responded as he unpacked their bags unto the closet and dresser.

"Oh I don't know they all seem kinda odd. It's as if they know something strange is going on. You know how I had gone to take a shower?" Kurama nodded as Yusuke continued. "After I got out I ran into another one. This one was noticeably on guard, like well like she was suspicious of something. The girl had dark brown hair with white in it, the white framed her face. I think she was heading to her room." Yusuke finished.

Kurama looked surprised, "Do you think that she may be with Torron?"

"Don't know. But I guess we'll find out soon huh."

Kurama nodded and continued unpacking. While Yusuke finally decided to get up and help his partner. "Kurama? Do you think they'll make us actually take classes?"

Kurama looked up, "I don't know Yusuke. We'll have to see what happens. I think Koenma or a ferry girl gave them all of our stats. So we probably don't have to take any classes," Kurama paused a laughed slightly, "Except for fighting technique classes and classes dealing with what ever power that we choose to use."

Yusuke laughed as well, "That would be odd. We would most likely know more than the ones teaching. Hey Kurama you gonna to use your plants as your power or are you gonna be a shape shifter?"

Kurama made a face, "You should know Yusuke what I'll pick. I should be the one asking you what you'll use. Super-human strength or your Reikai powers?"

Yusuke looked thoughtful for a moment, "Since Torron is a demon it would be likely that he has heard of us. So, I guess that I'll just take the strength. Kurama question, how many demon can control plants?"

Kurama looked at Yusuke with a surprised expression, "You know I think that is the smarted think that you have ever said. But to answer you question Yusuke, a lot do. About half are masters and the rest are lower class demons."

"Oh. Well then, you shouldn't stick out much. So, Kurama what was the highest power level that you felt in the room? The one I got was about a B class." Yusuke had gone back to lounging on the bed as soon as he finished unpacking.

Kurama had finished unpacking and joined Yusuke back on the bed, "Well then we both got the same power level out of that crowd. I only got one B though so I would guess that would be Torron."

Yusuke nodded, "I agree Kurama," he yawned, "I think it's time for bed. I doubt that they would mind if we fell asleep." 

Kurama nodded in agreement, moved to the other bed, and turned out the light, "Night Yusuke."

"Night Kurama."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

-Hi- Thought

"Hi" Japanese

"_Hi_" Makai

Chapter 9

In the morning, Kurama and Yusuke awoke to a loud pounding on their door. Kurama was instantly alert. Yusuke on the other hand just grumbled and threw his pillow at the door. Kurama stifled a laugh before calling out to whomever was on the other side of the door, "One minute." He made his way to the door and lobbed Yusuke's pillow back to him and aiming it so it hit him in the head. Kurama opened the door to see Kitty and Kurt out there. He held the door open for them and invited them in while he went to wake Yusuke up, the rest of the way.

Kurt and Kitty had come to take the two new recruits to the danger room for testing. Kitty left the group when they reached the doors to the danger room. "See you boys later." She said as she disappeared into another door. Kurt led them into a room where he handed then each of the two Tantei battle suits for use in the danger room. Yusuke's eyebrows rose, "What in the fucking hell are these for?"

"Hell if I know. All I know is that they are required in there."

Yusuke glanced at his partner, Kurama, who had a look on his face that was disgust mixed with fear, however it was veiled on the kitsune's face. Yusuke smirked; it might be worth it to see Kurama in one of those spandex like suits. Kurama shot him a dark glare, seeming to know what was his partner was thinking. All this happened so fast that Kurt never saw the exchange.

The two Tantei donned the suits rather reluctantly and entered the control room separately and the first victim of the danger room was Kurama. Yusuke and the imminence pleasure of seeing the expressions on the girls' faces as Kurama elegantly walked in to the room. It was no doubt in his mind that the girls thought he most likely was just a pretty face with no definition to him at all, boy where they _ever _wrong. The kitsune's body was like that of a very slim and lithe fighter. He may move as gracefully as a dancer, but he sure as hell was not built like one. Yusuke knew that he was going to enjoy this fight, as he never got to **actually **study any of his teammates' fights. This was going to be entertaining. Yusuke couldn't help but smirk. These humans would have absolutely no idea what hit them till it was to late.

Kurama walked calmly in to the large metal room and studied the area around him as the metal doors slid shut behind him. He closed his eyes and listened to his surroundings. His eyes snapped open as he heard machines humming to life. He smirked; this was going to be fun. He knew he was in no danger from any of these machines. So, what plant to use?

Yusuke's eyes widened as he saw what the kitsune was up against; several tazers, a few robotic dogs, about three lasers, and a barrage of obstacles that Yusuke knew were there to impede Kurama. His eyes grew even larger as he saw the weapon that his partner pulled from his hair. –Kurama what are you thinking! Use your fucking rose whip. - Yusuke thought as he saw the leaves take shape in Kurama's hands.

Kurama dodged to the right and ducked slightly as one of the lasers came at him. The moment he passed him, he jammed one of the leaves into the underbelly of the machine. The machine shuddered to a stop and Kurama then turned around and gave a kick to the metal dog that was coming up behind him, as the dog got to its feet he threw one of the razor sharp leaves into the dent in its side. As one of the tazers and one of the lasers came at him together, he found himself up against a wall that had sprung out of nowhere. Kurama glared at the two machines, pulled out a rose, and with centuries of practice, quickly turned it in to a long and rather thorny whip.

Yusuke stared bug eyed at the room before him. He was beginning to think, -To hell with keeping my Reikai Powers a secret, I'll just blow my way out of the room. Kurama's having a tough time with those things. - He let out a soft whistle as Kurama, rose-whip was seen snapping up over the side of a barricade and two now useless machines joined the other two on the floor. A few minutes later, the redhead joined the other in the control room. He flipped his hair over his shoulder as he entered saying, "Good luck out there Yusuke." He sighed as he went to sit down as Yusuke brushed past him on his way out.

Now it was Yusuke that stood in the middle of the now barren room. He was still thinking about what to use as the room sprang to life. He yelped in surprise as a laser came **way** to close for comfort. He glared at the offending machine made another move toward him. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw another laser coming from behind. He stepped to the left and was greeted just a barely a centimeter away from his face, by the two machines crashing into each other. He grinned as a mechanical dog as big as Kurama was in animal from come charging at him. He raised his foot just so and it 'ran' in to the Tantei's foot with the force of a sledgehammer. Yusuke had only been knocked back a few feet. The dog however didn't fare quite so well. Its face had been reduced to a pile of now useless wires and smashed metal. He shook his foot out and faced another tazer and tazer combo. He smirked as he grabbed the to hissing electronics and putting some Reikai behind his grasp he bent the heads of the two machines backwards so the shorted each other out.

Kurama sighed; he should have known that Yusuke would find away to use both of his specialties. He only hoped that it wouldn't blow their cover. Yusuke reenterd the room pooping his knuckles and saying, "That was fun. When's the next session?" Kurama shook his head and sighed. He had made a mental note to ask Yusuke what in the hell he was thinking.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.

Hi Thoughts

"Hi" English

"_Hi_" Makai

"Hi" Japanese

Chapter 10

AN: Wow ten chapters….this is the longest story that I have ever written.

A few hours later back in their room the two Tantei were sitting on the one of the two twin beds, talking. "Yusuke, what in the hell were you thinking?" Kurama asked his partner.

Yusuke flopped backwards on the bed before responding to the kitsune's question, "How else was I to kill that thing," Kurama raised an eyebrow at the Toushin, "And yes Kura I _know_ that the thing could probably see what I did, but fuck it, the sooner he challenges us the sooner we can go home."

Kurama sighed, "I know Yusuke, but if he decides to get rid of us tonight, we are not going to be able to win. We _need _to know what exactly he is capable of."

"So, what do you suggest that we do then? Go and watch _every _Danger Room session?" Yusuke snapped at his partner.

Kurama raised an eyebrow, "Maybe, but I don't know if we could. We'll have to keep an eye on what is happening."

Yusuke growled, "I don't want to be here. I just want to go back home and not have anything more to do with this school."

Kurama stifled a laugh, "I know, Yu-chan, but if I remember correctly you don't want a thing to do with any school." All Yusuke could do was glare. "Come on Yusuke, I recall Kurt telling us that we absolutely had to meet him in the courtyard after we got cleaned up." Kurama said getting up.

Yusuke sighed, "Kura…do we haveta?"

"Yes we do Yu-chan."

Yusuke was still pouting as they were on their way out the main doors of the Institute, when a student that they had caught glimpses of in passing on their first day there found them. "Hello Minamino and Urameshi, hope you are enjoying yourselves here," the student said in perfect and not even accected Japanese.

Kurama and Yusuke turned to look at the student, " Yes we are and what is you name?" Kurama the ever polite one of the two responded.

The student returned Kurama even stare, "My name is Takashi Max," he responded as he started on his way to the class-room part of the school.

Yusuke turned to look at the reteating man's back. Well, that was odd. Kurama turned to look at his partner, "Something wrong Yusuke?"

Yusuke shook his head, "Strangely, no. There isn't a thing wrong, But, that guy…."

Kurama nodded, "Agreed, he was strange. Yu-chan lets talk about this in the privacy of our own room."

Yusuke nodded as they set foot out into the courtyard. "Oi! Urameshi! Minamino!"

Kurama turned to look at his partner, "You don't think…?"

Yusuke mouth dropped open, "There is no way in hell."

The blue furred mutant, Kurt was standing with their old friend and teammate, Kazuma Kuwabara. "Hey Yusuke, Shuuichi, You know this guy?"

Kurama nodded, "We sure do, he an old friend," he spoke up for Yusuke who was still standing some few feet off looking like a fish.


End file.
